A Thousand Paper Crane
by hanury
Summary: Summary inside, Zelo as main chara
1. Chapter 1

**A Thousand Paper Crane**

**Cast :**

Choi Junhong, Bang Yongguk, Moon Jongup

Other B.A.P member

**Rate : T**

**Genre :** Shounen-ai, slice of live, angst

**FOREWORD **

Choi Junhong baru berusia 14 tahun saat mencoba membolos sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. _Semua akan baik-baik saja, _Junhong coba meyakinkan diri sendiri saat teman-temannya mulai mendorongnya masuk kedalam bis, Junhong bukan seorang _straight A student _ataupun murid paling bodoh dikelas. Hanya seorang remaja biasa dengan peringkat rata-rata, tapi Junhong cukup beruntung mempunyai bakat alami sebagai seorang dancer_. Genius 14 years old dancing machine_. Gelar yang membuatnya dikenal seluruh sekolah, dia popular tapi tetap rendah hati untuk tidak mengakui itu.

Choi Junhong berusia 14 tahun saat ia mencoba pergi keluar kota sendirian dengan teman-temannya untuk pertamakalinya. Setiap remaja melakukan itu. Menghabiskan waktu liburan akhir semester dengan teman dekat. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar. Tapi itu hanya awal. Choi Junhong terjebak dalam situasi paling menyesakkan pertama kalinya saat berusia 14tahun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Thousand Paper Crane**

**Cast :**

Choi Junhong, Bang Yongguk, Moon Jongup

Other B.A.P member

**Rate : T**

**Genre :** Shounen-ai, slice of live, angst

**FOREWORD **

Choi Junhong baru berusia 14 tahun saat mencoba membolos sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. _Semua akan baik-baik saja, _Junhong coba meyakinkan diri sendiri saat teman-temannya mulai mendorongnya masuk kedalam bis, Junhong bukan seorang _straight A student _ataupun murid paling bodoh dikelas. Hanya seorang remaja biasa dengan peringkat rata-rata, tapi Junhong cukup beruntung mempunyai bakat alami sebagai seorang dancer_. Genius 14 years old dancing machine_. Gelar yang membuatnya dikenal seluruh sekolah, dia popular tapi tetap rendah hati untuk tidak mengakui itu.

Choi Junhong berusia 14 tahun saat ia mencoba pergi keluar kota sendirian dengan teman-temannya untuk pertamakalinya. Setiap remaja melakukan itu. Menghabiskan waktu liburan akhir semester dengan teman dekat. Masih ada jadwal sekolah, tapi mereka pergi lebih awal dari jadwal libur. Semua berjalan lancar. Tapi itu hanya awal. Choi Junhong terjebak dalam situasi paling menyesakkan pertama kalinya saat berusia 14tahun.

Choi Junhong mengalami kecelakaan mobil pertamanya saat usia 14 tahun. Melihat keluar jendela dimenit-menit terakhir Junhong melihat sebuah mobil, berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi ditengah turunnya salju. Junhong masih ingat segalanya, supir bis membanting setir kesamping untuk menghandari mobil itu. Salju membuat jalanan menjadi licin. Junhong dapat melihat dengan jelas dari tempat duduknya mobil lain datang dengan kecepatan tinggi kemudian tergelincir menabrak bis yang dinaikinya, bersama teman-temannya dan penumpang lain.

Berita cepat menyebar, beberapa jam setelah itu kejadian ini menjadi topic utama di seluruh stasiun TV. Beruntung semua korban selamat dan hanya menyisakan luka yang tidak seberapa parah, supir bis keluar menyelamatkan penumpang terlebih dahulu dengan tangan kanan patah. Parah memang tapi bukan apa-apa jika melihat kerusakan yang terjadi di bagian depan bis. Teman-teman junhong mengalami luka kecil, sialnya Junhong mengalami luka parah dibagian kepala. Mulai hari itu, Choi Junhong 14 tahun, perlahan-lahan muali kehilangan ingatannya.

.

.

Suara siulan kecil keluar dari mulut Yongguk saat ia berjalan santai di sebuah koridor, senyuman kecil terlukis diwajahnya saat ia sampai di ujung koridor. Yongguk menyisir rambutnya dengan jari kemudian tangan lain menyentuh gagang pintu di hadapannya, dia menghela nafas sejenak untuk mempersiapkan diri. Yongguk dapat mendengar suara tawa dari dalam ruangan, tanpa menunggu lebih lama ia membuka pintu dengan wajah sumringah. Dua pasang mata memperhatikannya saat ia perlahan-lahan menutup pintu di belakangnya

"Oi, Yongguk hyung" Jongup menyambut hangat kedatangan Yongguk, berbeda dengan Junhong yang hanya menatap bingung padanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana situasi diluar sana?"

"Masih sangat dingin dan macet seperti biasa." Yongguk meletakkan mantelnya di punggung kursi dan tersenyum pada Junhong. "Hai, Junhong"

Junhong balas tersenyum singkat. Junhong memperhatikan Yongguk dan Junhong secara bergantian, masih dengan tatapan bingung seperti sebelumnya. Jongup berdehem pelan untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"Hey_ Jellbaby, _aku membawakan ini untukmu" Yongguk melambaikan sebuah karangan bunga dihapan Junhong. "Tempat ini terlalu sepi, aku akan mencarikan vas untuk ini" Yongguk meletakkan karangan bunga itu di tempat tidur Junhong kemudian melangkah keluar kamar rumahsakit itu. Senyuman Yongguk terlihat semakin sedih tiap detiknya.

"_Bukankah Yongguk hyung senior kita? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?"_ Suara Junhong cukup keras sehingga Yongguk masih bisa mendengar walaupun pintu tertutup. Nafas Yongguk mulai tercekat, ia merasa dapat menangis saat itu juga. Tapi Yongguk berusaha untuk kuat ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri demi Junhong. Sudah dua minggu sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi, keadaan Junhong semakin membaik tapi tidak dengan ingatannya. Yongguk masih ingat, terakhir bertemu dengan Junhong ia tidak bisa mengingat nama orangtuanya sendiri. Itu sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, _hanya tiga hari dan Junhong sudah melupakan siapa Yongguk. _

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Yongguk dari lamunannya, ia memijat batang hidungnya setelah melihat siapa yang keluar dari ruangan. "Dia sudah melupakanku heh?" Jongup hanya bisa memberikan senyum menenangkan untuk Yongguk. "Dia mengalami masa yang sulit, cobalah untuk datang lebih sering" Yongguk tidak menjawab. Yongguk menyayangi Junhong tentu saja, bukan dia tidak mau datang. Yongguk hanya tidak bisa melakukannya, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan melihat orang yang kau cintai perlahan-lahan mulai melupakanmu. Yongguk sudah mengalaminya, merindukan Junhong padahal mereka sangat dekat. "Junhong membuatkan ini untukmu" Jongup menyerahkan tujuh bangau kertas pada Yongguk.

Yongguk tersenyum saat menerima bangau kertas dari Jongup kemudian menunduk sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Yongguk benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak menangis tapi sesampainya diluar, saat udara dingin menyapu permukaan kulitnya Yongguk tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Yongguk membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa keraguan_. Hanya sekali ini maafkan aku Junhong. _Junhong tau tentang keadaan dirinya sendiri, setiap ia mengalami sakit kepala hebat keesokan paginya pasti dia akan terbangun dan melupakan beberapa hal. Junhong tentu saja tidak ingin itu terjadi, maka Junhong menuliskan semua hal yang tidak ingin dia lupakan dan harapannya pada kertas lipat dan melipatnya sebagai bangau. Satu bangau untuk setiap ingatan. Setiap kedatangannya Yongguk selalu mendapat dua atau tiga bangau dari Junhong, dan kali ini tujuh.

.

.

Yongguk mengambil bangau kertas serupa dari laci lemari bajunya dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu. Total 16 bangau. Sebagian dirinya merasa bahagia karena Junhong benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak melupakannya namun sebagian besar yang lain merasa sedih, menyesal, dan marah. Dia marah karena sisi egois dalam dirinya membenci Junhong yang melupakannya. Dokter Junhong bercerita padanya kalu Junhong masih sangat beruntung, benturan dikepalanya bisa saja membuatnya meninggal. Junhong mungkin atau tidak mungkin akan mengalami trauma dari apa yang ia alami, mereka akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembuhkan Junhong.

'_Jangan menangis, Yongguk'_

'_Aku tidak mati'_

'_Aku akan sembuh'_

'_Kita akan pergi bersama lagi nanti'_

Yongguk masih terus membaca tulisan pada burung kertas itu dengan wajah penuh air mata, ia terus menangis sampai ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi.

'_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu Yongguk, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku melupakanmu'_

Dan kalimat di bangau terakhir membuat air mata Yongguk mengalir semakin deras. Yongguk berterimakasih pada Junhong karena dia mau membuat bangau-bangau ini, membuatnya lega setidaknya masih ada Yongguk di ingatannya. Tapi dia juga membencinya, karena semakin banyak Junhong membuat bangau maka semakin banyak hal yang ia lupakan. Ketakutan terbesar Yongguk adalah suatu hari nanti Junhong akan benar-benar berhenti melipat kertas dan melupakan segalanya. Segalanya yang pernah ia alami. Dan segalanya segalanya tentang Yongguk.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Thousand Paper Crane**

**Cast :**

Choi Junhong, Bang Yongguk, Moon Jongup

Other B.A.P member

**Rate : T**

**Genre :** Shounen-ai, slice of live, angst

.

.

.

.

"Hey Yongguk" senyuman hangat menyambut Yongguk saat ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang rawat Junhong, seminggu setelah kedatangan terakhir terkejut saat kedatangannya disambut hangat, ia dapat merasakan ujung bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah senyum kelegaan_. _Junhongtidak melupakannya_. _Junhong masih mengingatnya

"Hey Junhong" senyum Yongguk tidak bisa lebih lebar saat Junhong membalas senyumannya. Tapi semua senyuman itu terlihat janggal. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Yongguk tau itu, tapi ia berusaha tidak menghiraukannya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Junhong dan fakta bahwa ia tidak melupakannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf tidak mengunjungimu lebih cepat, ujian akhir membuatku sibuk" tangan Yongguk bergerak mengusap rambut Junhong. Junhong sendiri masih memasang senyuman janggalnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku kira kau akan datang hari rabu" Junhong menggerakan tangannya menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi matanya. Yongguk melihat sesuatu di telapak tangan Junhong, sebuah kata yang ditulis dengan tinta biru. Rasa sesal dan sedih menghantamnya saat itu juga, Yongguk memandang kedua mata Junhong seakan mencari pencari jawaban bahwa yang dia lihat itu salah. Junhong hanya balas menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan tidak nyaman.

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Dan ini hari rabu…"

Tapi sebenarnya memang benar ada sesuatu. Yongguk sudah melihatnya, tulisan bertinta biru di tangan Junhong. Sesuatu yang membuat aliran darahnya berhenti sekita.

_Yongguk._

Hanya satu kata. Namanya.

Yongguk membutuhkan penjelasan, dia membutuhkan sebuah jawaban sekarang juga. Yongguk kembali melihat kearah Junhong yang bergerak tidak nyaman karena tatapannya. Tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Yongguk, ia terlalu takut. Yongguk takut akan jawaban Junhong. Sebagian dirinya telah merasa sangat senang dan tenang tentang situasi saat ini. Tapi hal yang terjadi saat ini adalah kebohongan. Yongguk tahu itu.

"Junhong" Yongguk berbisik "Apa kau membuatkan bangau kertas untukku?"

"Bangau kertas apa?" adalah jawaban yang Yongguk terima. Dan dengan itu, pertanyaan dikepala Yongguk telah terjawab.

.

.

"Dia akan membaik" Jongup berkata pada Yongguk dengan nada suara paling meyakingkan. "Kau melihatnya beberapa minggu yang lalu bukan? Dia semakin membaik. Dia akan mengingat semuanya kembali, Yongguk. Kita hanya harus berusaha lebih baik untuk membantunya, semakin sedikit yang di-"

"Ini sulit, Jongup" Yongguk berbisik pada Jongup, sementara ia hanya bisa membeku dengan jawaban itu kemudian Yongguk melanjutkan "Ini terlalu sulit"

"Kau tidak bisa hanya menyerah seperti ini Yongguk!"

"Semua ini terlalu sulit"

"Pikirkan Junhong, Yongguk"

"Ini bulan kelima, Jongup. Dan dia tidak semakin membaik "

"Yongguk!" Jongup berseru terkejut mendengar jawaban Yongguk. Orang didepannya ini bukan Yongguk yang biasa ia kenal. Yongguk yang dia kenal tidak akan berdiam diri jika ada yang mengatakan Junhong tidak akan membaik "Yongguk apa maksudmu?!"

"Maksudku… ini terlalu sulit Jongup. Ini terlalu sulit untukku. Dan ini benar-benar menyesakkan. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi" Yongguk berbisik, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ia dapat merasakan matanya memanas, dan sebelum dia menyadarinya, ia sudah menangis. Yongguk tidak pernah menangis, bahkan saat masih anak-anak. Tapi kejadian beberapa bulan ini membuatnya tidak terus meneteskan air mata.

"Apa kau menyerah padanya, Yongguk?"

"Aku lelah, Jongup. Aku lelah."

.

.

Junhong bersimpuh di lantai ruang rawatnya. Menangis dengan tangan terluka sambil memegangi kepalanya. Junhong baru saja menghantamkan tangannya ke cermin di dinding ruangannya. Buku-buku berserakan, pakaiannya tersebar di lantai dan tempat tidurnya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan tempat tidur. Yongguk terdiam melihatnya menangis di tengah ruangan. Ia sudah deperti itu sejak awal Yongguk masuk ke kamar ini. Yongguk tetap diam saat ia mendekati Junhong dan membersihkan lukanya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?" Junhong berdesis, suaranya bergetar. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa memngingat apa-apa?"

Yongguk hampir menangis mendengar suara Junhong. Ia melihat kedalam mata Junhong, Yongguk bisa merasakannya rasa sakit dan penyesalan. Sakit karena melupakan. Dan menyesal karena melupakan. Yongguk terus menatap Junhong, air mata terus mengalir dari kedua orbs indah itu sementara Yongguk hanya berusaha memasang poker face sepanjang waktu.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat namamu. Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa kau, tapi setiap melahatmu rasanya sakit sekali." Junhong berbisik kemudian menggerakan tangannya meremas dadanya. "Disini, rasanya sakit sekali"

"Jika itu sangat menyakitkan Junhong" Yongguk akhirnya bersuara setelah ia selesai memperban luka Junhong "Jika itu terlalu menyakitkan, maka lupakanlah. Lupakan semuanya, dan jangan pernah mengingatnya lagi" _maafkan aku Junhong._

.

.

Yongguk berjalan dengan santai menuju ujung sebuah bukit. Ada sebuah jurang disana, dengan laut dibawahnya. Ia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun saat ia membawa sebuah kotak di kedua tangannya. Sebuah kotak berisi ratusan bangau kertas didalamnya. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak terakhir Yongguk bicara dengan Junhong, ia berpapasan beberapa kali dengannya di koridor sekolah dengan Jongup yang selalu mendampinginya. Jongup selalu tersenyum padanya setiap mereka berpapasan_. A gentle, apologetic smile. _Yongguk membenci senyuman itu. Dia membenci penyesalan yang datang bersama senyuman itu. Yongguk tidak bisa melupakan senyuman itu, dia benar-benar mengingatnya karena saat itu Junhong berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya saat mereka berpapasan .

_"Siapa itu?" _ia mendengar pertanyaan Junhong kepada Jongup. Junhong telah kehilangan seluruh ingatannya.

"_Oh, dia Bang Yongguk. Dia senior kita, dia akan lulus sebentar lagi. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya_" Dia tidak berhenti saat mendengar jawaban Jongup. Saat itu Yongguk menyadari bahwa ia telah berhenti peduli. Ia bahkan tidak penasaran mendengar jawaban Junhong. Ia hanya terus berjalan. Yongguk merasa lebih baik, sangat baik. Ia tidak perlu lagi ketakutan saat Junhong akan melupakannya, Yongguk bahkan merasa lebih tenang saat Junhong melupakannya. Seolah beban yang paling berat telah diangkat dari bahunya. Dia tahu dia seorang pengecut. Harusnya ia tetap disisi Junhong seperti yang dilakukan Jongup. Tapi tidak, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa dicampakan dan ditinggalkan, bahkan Yongguk meninggalkan Junhong untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari rasa sakit. Yongguk berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia telah bahagia. Dan karena itu juga Yongguk jadi membenci dirinya sendiri.

Yongguk telah membuang semua kenangannya bersama Junhong, ia mengubur semua barang-barang yang mengingatkannya pada Junhong. Dan membakar semua fotonya dengan Junhong. Masih ada satu yang tersisa, kotak yang ia bawa saat ini. Rasanya berat, seperti sebagian dirinya ada dalam kotak itu. Yongguk mengambil beberapa bangau kertas itu dan membacanya.

_"Kita akan jadi sahabat selamanya hyung!"_

_"Yongguk, I promise I'll always love you"_

_"Tidak peduli kemanapun aku pergi Yongguk, aku akan selalu kembali padamu"_

_'Aku tidak akan melupakanmu Yongguk, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku melupakanmu'_

Itu semua janji yang Junhong tuliskan pada bangau kertas, dan tidak ada satupun janji yang dapat ia tepati. Yongguk menghela nafas, ia perlahan-lahan mengosongkan kotak itu. Membiarkan ratusan burung kertas tenggelam dalam lautan. Ia tidak menangis, ia sudah kehilangan kemampuan menangis hanya karena satu hal konyol seperti Choi Junhong.

* * *

_"Hyung, aku membuatkanmu ini" Junhong menyerahkan tiga bangau kertas pada Yongguk._

_"Kenapa kau repot-repot membuat ini? Bukankah kertas dengan tulisan saja sudah cukup?"_

_"Ada yang bilang jika kau membuat seribu bangau kertas keinginanmu akan terkabul, aku ingin membuktikannya. Aku ingin sembuh"_

_"Dengar ya, itu hanya mitos. Tanpa benda konyol seperti ini juga kau akan sembuh"_

_"Yongguk, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan…"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Maafkan aku."_

_"Untuk?"_

_"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa aku tidak akan punya alasan jika mengatakannya nanti-nanti "_

**_End_**

* * *

a/n : Gimana? Apa ceritanya bosenin? Bingungin? Atau malah gak nyambung? Yang nggak ngerti biar saya jelasin

Disini Yongguk sama Junhong itu sahabat dari kecil terus mereka pacaran. Junhong kecelakaan waktu pergi sama sahabat-sahabatnya. Junhong bakal kehilangan ingatannya berlahan-lahan, dia gak mau makanya Junhong bikin bangau kertas yang ada tulisan janji sama hal2 yang gak pingin dia lupain. Yongguk berusaha tetep kuat buat Junhong tapi dia gak bisa akhirnya Yongguk ninggalin Junhong dan ngebuang semua bangau kertas yg dibikin junhong. Sekian

Review yak, butuh komentar apalagi soal writing style saya, apa udah jelas?

Special thanks to : **NavyDilla & destyrahmasari **kalian orang pertama yang mereview ff saya wkwk


End file.
